


Loving Someone

by alltimeest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, its more like hints at bokuaka, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeest/pseuds/alltimeest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~It's just a little drabble oneshot based off of a song~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving Someone

He sat in his bed, eyes unseeing of the dark ceiling. 

You should be loving someone. 

Constant thoughts flood his mind of the one he loves. Their smile. Their stride. Their attitude. The way they look at him. The way in which he's appreciated by them. They way they are. 

My heart is telling me.

Their smile pops into his head, a grin uninhibited by sadness and problems, a similar one spreading on his own face in the dark. Tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, begging, needing, seeking the one he loves. The ready smile sends tremors through his veins, his bones quaking to the tips of his dual colored hair. 

The nostalgia in their eyes, the peaceful aura in their wake. A calming nature taking over his own system with just their presence. The constant of their calm, the semblance of serenity, their call to love. Their green gaze emblazoned in his mind. 

Yeah, you should be loving someone. 

The curvature of their lips to the sway of their hips; so sinful and sleek. What's more to not keep. The one he loves is so near yet so far, his thoughts a buffer from what's true and false. The deep feeling of love saturated in the cesspools of his stomach. 

"I should be loving someone," he rasps out. 

They're only human, they're just like you. So natural, so cultivated. So nurtured to the point of abundance. 

You should be loving someone. 

Now the sunlight began to stream through his window, his white streaked hair becoming illuminated, his eyes becoming lovely, his gaze directed to a precious place on the bed important to him. The one he loves turns around and states out how truly affectionate he was of the man. 

"You should be loving someone. I love you," his lover sang into the morning cast shadows, a future of love awaiting them both. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, I kinda liked the song Loving Someone by The 1975. The full song doesn't fully correlate with the story, but the chorus and resonating in the song felt like it was very reminiscent and nostalgic. its a really good song regardless. 
> 
> Also if anybody has any writing prompts or anything you can find me on tumblr ---> alltimeest.tumblr.com
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading even though it's short as hell~!


End file.
